


【H2owildcat】浣衣之妻（AU，WD向，部分含NC-17）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊Tyler無意間拯救了一隻浣熊，而這隻浣熊決定回來報恩





	

**Author's Note:**

> ＊原本以為會是個賢妻的故事，結果只有一個無奈的警察，還有好吃懶惰的浣熊，大概是這樣的慵懶故事

1.  
「你是什麼時候結婚的？」Brock在Tyler收拾東西時開口，見低著頭的Tyler用狐疑的眼神看過來，他便用空著的手指了下對方無名指上的戒指。

「不久前。」想一下之後，Tyler聳聳肩膀，很簡短的回答他同事的問題，然後繼續收拾自己桌面的一團亂，他剛結束一個案子的報告，辦案對他來說可以寫報告簡單許多，現在他累得半死，全心只打算盡快回家。

「好喔，」靠在辦公桌旁的Brock露出笑容，沒繼續逼問對方，「總之恭喜你。」他說道，從心底替Tyler感到高興，接著拿好自己的外套和包包，拍拍Tyler的肩膀，很快的離開了。

另外一邊的Brian還張著嘴，看著這不可思議的一幕，喉嚨裡擠著意義不明的聲音，「你他媽是結婚了耶！結婚！」找回聲音的Brian滿臉訝異，邊說邊比著誇張的手勢，讓他杯子裡的咖啡又灑出一些。

「幹嘛，不行嗎？」他惡狠狠的說，然後轉過頭瞪著還是一臉誇張的Brian，「你應該要告訴我們的，老兄！這可不是買個烤雞拿發票的小事！」後者語氣裡充滿被背叛的感覺，控訴著他的朋友。

「你現在也是可以補禮物的。」Tyler笑著說道，惹得Brian翻了一個白眼，「喔，對，最好是，我才不會送禮物給你們這些忘恩負義的負心漢！」還要留下來加班的人喊著，並哀傷的趴在桌上，Brian最近剛轉進緝毒組，很多事情都落在他一個人身上。

Tyler跟對方說了句鼓勵的話，Brian同樣給予一個笑容後，他抓起外套跟包包，離開灰暗的辦公室，腳步輕快的走到自己的白色愛車旁，甩甩手上的鑰匙，準備回家休息。

2.

他將烤雞桶換成單手拿，站在自己的家門前找尋口袋裡的鑰匙，金屬碰撞的框啷聲響間，隱約能聽見裡面傳出悉悉簌簌的雜音，Tyler停頓一會兒後打開門，正對著一隻浣熊站在玄關看著他。

看著浣熊一副做錯事的眼神，Tyler搖搖手上的食物，窩在地板上的四腳動物馬上站起來，伸長手接過晚餐，黑色的小爪子一下就抓住盒底的兩邊，浣熊將整統烤雞頂在頭上，彷彿在歡慶一般，搖搖晃晃的回到客廳。

Tyler也跟著進屋，果然看見自己的沙發跟桌子堆滿垃圾，前面的浣熊察覺到自己剛剛忘記的事情，依依不捨的放下食物，爬上桌子抱起零食的空袋子，拖著黑白的尾巴，邊往廚房走邊沿路掉餅乾的屑屑。

無奈的嘆口氣，Tyler坐到沙發上僅剩的小小空位，對忙進忙出的小動物忍不住開口：「算了，小廢物，先過來吃你的晚餐！」他朝著浣熊招招手，對方馬上頂著兩個亮晶晶的盤子跑過來，活像馬戲團裡的動物演員。

將盤子推到桌面上放好，浣熊滿是毛的前腳攀著桌子，蹬著他短短的腿往上爬，過程雖然迅速，但看得 Tyler滿想笑的，灰色的動物也不在意，開心的搓著臉頰，用閃亮亮的眼睛盯著那桶雞肉。

辛苦一整天的Tyler還不太想動，就默默看小傢伙張著爪子要吃東西，但浣熊又像是想起什麼似的停手，他望了眼攤在沙發上的Tyler，收回自己跑出來的牙齒，兩隻手捧起一隻最大的雞腿，放到其中一個乾淨的盤子上，然後端到人類的面前。

那對圓滾滾小眼睛盯著Tyler，坐在原位的人也回望他，「過來吧你這欠揍的小混蛋，」Tyler伸手抱過用兩隻腳站在桌上的浣熊，手指一邊搔抓著對方的頸部與肚肚，「你就喜歡這樣，蛤？他媽的小婊子！」他用低沉的聲音說。

浣熊被弄得舒服又興奮，喉嚨裡發出古怪的叫聲，嘴巴開開闔闔，一會兒要咬、一會兒又躺回沙發扭來扭去，他揮舞著短短的四肢，但又怕跟之前一樣抓傷Tyler，只敢輕輕碰著對方的手背。

玩鬧一陣子之後，手痠的Tyler放開也有點累的小動物，到廚房去洗手準備吃飯，當他回到客廳時，浣熊已經變成人的樣貌，頂著圓圓的耳朵跟尾巴，光裸著身體縮在他的位置，粗暴的啃著還保有餘溫的晚餐。

「你這樣不是比較方便？」早已經見怪不怪，Tyler打開電視，端起自己的那份，邊吃邊問著旁邊名為Delirious的半人，「我喜歡自己的任何一個樣子，好嗎？」不過迅速解決掉一塊雞胸的Delirious沒有準確的回答問題。

「喔，耶，隨便啦！」Tyler倒在沙發裡，滿是敷衍的說道，並挪開視線，忽略Delirious說他一定也很喜歡的話，繼續吃自己的東西，一面抱怨影集裡的人有多智障，另一個人沒多說什麼，只是小聲的笑笑。

吃飽之後他們整理了一下桌面，由Delirious負責洗盤子，一旁的Tyler包好垃圾，瞥了眼哼著歌搓盤子的人，然後回到客廳掏出手機，滑沒幾下又累得收起來，開始看起重播的電影，沒多久便打起盹來。

迷迷糊糊之中，Tyler察覺有人靠近，他想自己應該要做點回應，卻還是懶洋洋的閉上眼，感覺有團毛毛的東西鑽進他的手臂，小腦袋瓜蹭蹭他垂在腿上的手掌，Tyler拍拍對方的頭，決定放任自己再睡一下。

2.5

Tyler是給腳麻弄醒的，揉揉眼睛後看向牆上的時鐘，時間已經是半夜，他將腿上睡到舌頭都掉出來的浣熊抱起來，小心的放在一邊，再扯過另一張椅子上的小毯子，甩到捲成球的動物身上，自己起身去洗澡。

脫掉身上髒兮兮的衣物，Tyler赤著腳走進乾淨的浴室，跨過門檻打開水龍頭，熱水澆在他的身上，洗去一整天的塵埃與煙硝味，當他沖掉泡沫時，有個東西咚的一聲摔進來，嚇得他大叫出來。

「操你媽的！你跑進來幹嘛？他媽的變態！」貼到牆壁邊的Tyler說，坐在他腳邊的浣熊抬起臉，無辜的看著比他高大許多的人類，「你洗太久了，我以為你在裡面打手槍。」化成人型的Delirious解釋道，臉上絲毫沒有歉意。

「我打手槍干你屁事？」稍微緩過情緒，Tyler瞪著跪在地上的人說，「因為……我想幫忙？」Delirious回應道，手臂靠在Tyler的腿上交疊著，仰起臉露出一個笑容，讓也低頭看著他的Tyler一時間說不出話。

修長的手指很快就扶上來，Delirious的另一手握住Tyler垂在兩腿間的性器，舌頭滑過前端的小孔，接著舔過漸漸硬挺的柱身，「操……」老二被唾液染過，Tyler微微彎腰，粗厚的手掌覆蓋在Delirious黑色的腦袋。

Delirious噴出短促的笑聲，溫熱的鼻息弄得Tyler發癢，不過還沒來得及埋怨，Delirious已經吃下他的老二，柔軟的口腔內壁包覆著半硬的陰莖，靈活的舌頭撫過凸起的筋絡。

看著那張被老二塞滿的嘴，Tyler感覺自己又硬了幾分，這似乎鼓勵著Delirious，讓他配合著Tyler的動作，賣力的晃著腦袋，把對方吞得越來越深，喉嚨宛若沒有嚥反射般，緊緊吸著頂端。

想要射精的感覺累積得越來越多，本來想要推開Delirious，可是含著別人老二的傢伙不肯離開，Tyler射在他的嘴裡後，才放開抓著對方腿根的手，張著嘴喘氣，Tyler能看見Delirious的口腔裡還留著白濁的液體。

「別他媽隨便吃下去……」Tyler對著Delirious的背影嘀咕，後者隨口嗯幾聲，繼續在洗手臺清洗，等Tyler出來穿好內褲時，他已經變成浣熊，在瓷磚地上抖著自己的毛，水珠還噴到Tyler的腿。

趁毛澎澎的浣熊溜出去前，Tyler一把撈起他，用毛巾裹緊企圖逃脫的動物，Tyler像包著小寶寶一樣，抱著被捆起來的傢伙進房間，趁他在床鋪上跟毛巾搏鬥時，拿出吹風機幫浣熊吹乾毛。

好不容易弄乾瞇著眼的浣熊，Tyler開始處理自己的頭髮，差不多乾的時候，身後的人突然靠近，雙手環抱著Tyler的腰，手還不安分的想滑進他的褲子，Tyler撇過頭看著Delirious，後者也對他呵呵傻笑，結果Tyler手腕一轉，熱風馬上吹得Delirious滿臉。

Delirious呸呸兩聲躲開，Tyler便挪開吹風機，將關好的機器隨手甩到一旁的櫃子上．然後翻身壓過還在撥弄自己臉的人，「你今天就是要這麼欠操？」幸好明天休假，Tyler暗自這樣想著。

「可能是，也可能不是。」雙手繞過Tyler的脖子，Delirious接受了Tyler的親吻，他的舌頭滑進對方嘴裡，吸吮著沾濕的嘴唇，發出嘖嘖的聲響，交疊的軀體摩擦著，提升皮膚的熱度。

看著身下人濕潤的眼睛，Tyler拉過旁邊的枕頭，塞到Delirious挺起的腰桿底下，剛好撐高他屁股，連接著尾椎處的尾巴垂在枕頭邊，在Tyler去掏潤滑液時一晃一晃的，當對方再次回來時，還興奮的抽動幾下尾巴。

兩根手指沒多久便進入暴露的狹窄洞口，潤濕緊吸著入侵者的腸肉，推擠著敏感細膩的通道，熟練的找到突起的前列腺，Tyler微微彎曲指節，指腹按著帶來快感的小點，讓Delirious咬著下唇著嘴鬆開，流瀉出一陣陣急促的呻吟。

第三根指頭跟著加入，將濕熱的腸道撐開，直到足夠放鬆，可以容納進一個男人的陰莖，Tyler抽出濕漉漉的手指，換成自己再度硬起來的老二，傘狀的頭部頂在泛著水光的穴口，淺淺的進進出出。

「快點……」膝蓋蹭蹭Tyler的腰側，Delirious小聲的催促著，手小力的抓撓著Tyler的胳膊，腰部也微微挺動著，流出前列腺液的陰莖擦過另一個人的下腹，沾濕一小片皮膚。

收到訊息的Tyler露齒而笑，將性器的頭部塞入收縮著的穴肉，還沒完全進入便抽出來，Delirious剛想開口抱怨，他又隨即迅速的撞進去，整根陰莖深深埋入對方體內，填滿柔軟的腸道。

強烈的刺激讓Delirious腳趾蜷曲，兩隻手扣緊Tyler寬厚的後背，他的臉頰泛紅，顫抖的唇間噴出溫熱的喘息，Tyler低下頭跟他接吻，動作溫和的像在安撫小動物，Delirious也享受似得悶哼起來，還捏捏對方表示可以繼續。

將手挪到另一個人的骨盆處，Tyler抓著貼合手掌的凹窩處，開始動了起來，壯碩的陰莖抽插著軟韌的嫩肉，推開裡頭的皺褶，反覆頂入深處的小點，退出時那張貪得無饜的嘴彷彿在挽留般，隨著巨大性器翻攪捲動。

無數的星火在性事中點燃，Tyler的頭抵在Delirious頸側，時不時親吻著脆弱的地方，講著粗暴的穢語，他的動作越來越快，Delirious也發出越加甜膩的聲音，他們的軀體緊連在一起，連到兩個人都高潮後，依然相互摟著對方喘息。

3.

其實Tyler的身體是疲累的，但這種想睡又睡不著的狀況十分惱人，他試著讓自己沉入夢境，卻好幾次無緣無故的驚醒，腦子昏昏沉沉，混亂成一片，無法稍做停歇，只能對自己生悶氣。

他掙扎一番後開始考慮要不要放棄睡覺，然而睜眼時，映入的是一條黑白相間的尾巴，他想反正自己也睡不著，乾脆故意用手去戳毛茸茸的東西，望著月亮不曉得在想什麼的Delirious馬上轉過來，藍色的眼睛泛著一種奇特的微光。

「你是無聊到睡不著？」瞇起眼睛，Delirious帶著笑意開口，「那你是無聊到對月亮下巫術？」Tyler用有點諷刺的語氣說道，Delirious也沒生氣或反駁，只是聳聳肩膀，浣熊本來就是晝伏夜出，他相信對方知道這點。

「你今天殺人了？」帶著獸耳的人躺下來，面對側躺在床鋪內側的Tyler，後者搖搖頭，「就是抓了個不要命的搶劫犯。」想起那個走投無路的男人，Tyler很想送他一句白癡，尤其當他見到那人的老婆和小孩後更是。

有些事情Tyler無法理解或解釋（包括要怎麼跟別人說他跟一隻浣熊結婚），他自己都不是很清楚那些規範，只是抱持著一股對是非和自己的原則，先做再說。

他看過很多的犯人，每個人都有各式各樣的理由，或許在電視裡他們只是罪犯，但Tyler聽過一大堆悲慘故事，那老弄得他頭疼，以前還要利用些酒精消化，不過現在是多個人分享。

儘管那人是個奇怪的傢伙。

他們第一次見面要回朔到之前的一個案件， Tyler負責領頭抓一個謀殺犯，原先好好的敲門拜訪，對方卻龜縮在裡面，死都不肯應門，當時他只好大腳一踹，把房間的門給直接破開，衝進裡面打算拖人出來。

原本應該一切順利，尷尬的是，他們的嫌疑犯當時正坐在書桌前，一手拿著手槍，另一手抓著一隻浣熊的尾巴，倒吊著的浣熊不斷掙扎，前腳無助的揮動著，毛茸茸的身體也跟著扭來扭去，極力想掙脫箝制。

情急之下，Tyler選擇先射嫌犯抓著小動物的手，子彈迅速貫穿那人的手，小傢伙一被鬆開，馬上溜個沒影，Tyler也沒空去管，他的腿讓子彈擦過，血沾滿他的褲子，幸好其他人很快跟上，順利壓制住壞人，解決掉這詭異的狀況。

雖然事後Tyler多寫了幾份報告，也沒人找到那隻神祕的浣熊，但Tyler認為他至少是做了件對的事情，能夠帶著疲倦的身軀安心回家，躺在沙發上開瓶酒，好好的犒賞一下自己。

接著那隻奇怪的浣熊就出現了，莫名其妙的跑上門，跟Tyler一臉正經的說：「我叫Delirious，是來跟你結婚的。」當下Tyler腦中只有一個大問號，「蛤？」本來想罵對方是神經病，可他最後只發得出一個音節，用以表示他的震驚。

後來Delirious很理所當然的闖進他的生活裡，當然中間經過一些混亂、辯論與酒精。至今Tyler還是無法明確說出Delirious是什麼，只能猜測是浣熊精之類的，不過他還是跟對方悄悄完婚，過著一種詭異的平靜日子。

總歸而言，Tyler覺得自己過得還不錯，他的伴侶跟他躺在一起，Delirious的眼睛看起來明亮清澈，像是夜裡星星照亮的天空，溫和的閃爍著，那一刻，他顯得更加虛幻，同時又觸手可及。

握著那隻長著厚繭的手，Delirious吻了一下溫熱的掌心，「乖孩子可要早點睡。」Delirious笑著說，Tyler翻了一個大大的白眼，翻過身去背對另一個人，卻不禁想要微笑，他重新閉上眼睛，隨著背上輕拍的節奏，感覺自己像條小船，在汪洋的海洋搖搖晃晃，但他不再擔憂過去與未來，而能一夜無夢的好眠。


End file.
